Reserva el último baile
by Helena Dax
Summary: Harry estaba dispuesto a sorprender a Ginny y a bailar el vals mágico con ella el día de su boda, tal y como manda la tradición. Pero necesitaba alguien que le enseñara y no se imaginaba que Draco pudiera ser ese alguien. H/D Regalo para Dybbo.


**NdA: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dybbo! Eres una persona encantadora, inteligente y llena de talento y te dedico este fic con todo mi cariño, espero que te guste ^^ ¡Y pásatelo muy bien hoy!

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, la editorial, etc. No recibo dinero alguno por esta historia.

**Reserva el último baile **

El día en el que Harry le pidió a Ginny que se casara con él, decidió también que tomaría clases de baile para poder bailar con ella el vals tradicional del mundo mágico en el día de su boda. No olvidaba la expresión con la que Ginny había mirado a Ron y a Hermione la primera vez que estos habían bailado como marido y mujer, llena de cariño y de sana envidia. A Ginny siempre le había gustado bailar, pero él era tan patoso que siempre lo pasaba muy mal y prefería evitar esa situación. Ella ya estaba resignada y cuando estaban en una fiesta y le apetecía bailar, se lo pedía a alguno de sus hermanos mayores o a Neville. Harry entonces se la quedaba mirando con admiración, apreciando la gracia con la que se movía y lamentando un poco no ser capaz de hacerlo ni la mitad de bien.

Pero el día de la boda Ginny tendría su baile, maldita sea.

Harry quería darle una sorpresa, así que descartó pedirle ayuda a Molly, quien no podría guardarle el secreto, no esa clase de secretos. Molly no hablaría sobre horrocruxes ni bajo la Imperius, pero tardaría cinco minutos en contarle a Ginny lo del baile. Así que Harry hizo lo que solía hacer cuando tenía un problema: contárselo a Hermione.

-Oh, Harry, es una gran idea… -exclamó con aprobación.

-Lo malo es que no sé quién podría darme clases de baile.

-Tiene que haber academias de baile en el mundo mágico…

-Seguramente, pero ¿y si alguien me ve allí y le cuenta a la prensa lo que estoy haciendo? Ya no sería una sorpresa.

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

-Usa un hechizo glamour. Si haces sólo dos o tres cambios esenciales te durará varias horas.

Aquello no sonaba nada mal.

-¿Conoces alguna academia de baile en el mundo mágico?

-No, ahora mismo no. Ya te mandaré mañana una lechuza con la información, ¿vale?

Harry sabía que Hermione no le fallaría y, efectivamente, al día siguiente le llegó una carta con las direcciones de tres academias de baile.

La primera era Armonía y, según Hermione, era la más reputada en el mundo mágico. Harry se dirigió allí cuando terminó su turno en la oficina de aurores. La academia estaba en medio del Londres muggle, disimulada a los ojos de la gente no mágica y Harry descubrió que se trataba de un lugar espacioso y silencioso que, a decir verdad, recordaba un poco a un mausoleo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor…? –dijo una bruja que llevaba el pelo anudado en un impecable y tirante moño.

-Evans –contestó Harry, satisfecho de que su hechizo glamour funcionara. Se había tapado la cicatriz, aclarado el pelo y cambiado el color de los ojos a un azul claro. Llevaba otro modelo de gafas y se había acortado un poco la nariz. Sólo con eso, parecía otra persona-. Mark Evans. Verá, voy a casarme dentro de unas semanas y me gustaría bailar el vals tradicional con mi prometida, pero… soy bastante patoso y preferiría hacerlo bien.

Ella esbozó una minúscula sonrisa de condescendencia.

-Señor Evans, todos podemos bailar bien si nos lo proponemos y estamos dispuestos a esforzarnos.

-Oh, sí, yo lo estoy.

Pero veinte minutos después, Harry salió de allí dispuesto a no volver. Le habían ofrecido una clase de prueba con una profesora que podría haber sido Snape reencarnado; en menos de diez minutos le había dicho que era un torpe, que se movía como un borracho, que no tenía oído, hasta que le había hecho lamentar tener ojos con los que presenciar un espectáculo tan lamentable. Y maldita sea, quería hacer eso por Ginny, pero desde luego no iba a dejar que le insultaran de esa manera. Él había dado clases también, ¿no? Y todos sus alumnos lo habían hecho muy bien sin que él los insultara al enseñarlos. Tratar así a los alumnos era del todo innecesario.

Lamentablemente, las cosas no lo fueron mejor en El Vampiro Saleroso, donde su instructor se acercaba demasiado y tocaba demasiado. Después de darle un puñetazo, Harry comprendió que no era allí donde iba a aprender a bailar.

Ya sólo quedaba Cascanueces_,_ donde Hermione había anotado "no creo que funcione". Después de haber sido insultado en un sitio y sobado en otro, Harry se preguntó qué era lo que Hermione podía considerar una mala idea (¿sacrificios infantiles durante el baile, quizás?) y decidió acercarse a ver movido simplemente por un negro sentido del humor.

Cascanueces estaba situado en un rinconcito del callejón Diagón y tenía una entrada bonita, adornada con las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer bailando. Dentro se encontró con un pequeño vestíbulo y una bruja rubia vagamente familiar que le observaba con simpatía desde detrás de un escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, soy Astoria Greengrass, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

¿No había habido una Greengrass entre los Slytherin de su curso? Pero no le sonaba que fuera tan rubia y bonita como la chica que tenía delante. Igual era su hermana.

-Hola, quería información sobre vuestras clases de baile. Voy a casarme dentro de unas semanas y quiero ser capaz de bailar el vals tradicional como es debido.

Ella sonrió.

-Bien hecho, hay que respetar las tradiciones. Por lo menos algunas. –Se inclinó un poco hacia él en ademán conspirativo-. Ahora mismo el profesor está terminando con un grupo de alumnos; ¿te gustaría ver qué tal son las clases? Después tiene una hora libre, así que si te apetece puedes dar una clase de prueba con él y ver si te gusta.

-Oh, eso estaría bien –dijo Harry.

-Perfecto. Eso sí, debo advertirte que una vez cruces esa puerta, hacer magia está totalmente prohibido. Hay alumnos muggles aquí también, no saben nada sobre magia.

-Claro –dijo, levantándose a la vez que ella para ir hacia la puerta-. ¿Hay alumnos muggles?

-La academia tiene dos puertas, la otra da al mundo muggle y la atiende otra chica. Ellos entran por allí. –Cruzaron al otro lado y al momento Harry pudo escuchar la música que provenía del aula; si no se equivocaba, era un tango-. Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Mark Evans – Astoria abrió la puerta de la clase y Harry asomó la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue un grupo nutrido de gente, hombres y mujeres, todos vestidos con mallas o ropa deportiva de todos los colores. Las parejas bailaban al unísono, girando y haciendo movimientos que eran impetuosos unas veces, lánguidos otras. Y entonces vio al profesor y abrió los ojos como platos. Era el último lugar en el que esperaba verle, pero aquel pelo descolorido y esa nariz puntiaguda eran inconfundibles-. ¿_Draco Malfoy_?

-Le conoces… –dijo Astoria, con voz que había perdido calidez. Cuando Harry se giró a mirarla, vio que ella lo miraba como Hermione les miraba a Ron o a él cuando consideraba que no estaban siendo suficientemente evolucionados y comprensivos-. Es un gran profesor de baile, pero si tienes algún problema es mejor que te vayas ahora. Draco ya ha pasado bastante y no le hace falta ningún mal trago más.

Harry no contestó inmediatamente; se había quedado de piedra al verlo. La última vez, había sido en el entierro de Narcissa, a quien un trastornado había matado de un Avada Kedavra cuando salía de Gringotts. El culpable estaba en Azkaban, pero Harry sabía que eso había sido un pobre consuelo para Draco y para su padre. Unos meses más tarde, había pasado algo –se escuchaban mil teorías, pero nadie sabía nada realmente-, y Lucius había desheredado a Draco, quien después parecía haberse esfumado del mundo mágico. Ni siquiera había asistido a la segunda boda de su padre, aunque viendo quién había sido la novia, Harry sospechaba por qué.

Y ahora ahí estaba, dando clases en una academia muggle. En los cuatro años que habían pasado desde la muerte de Narcissa, Draco había completado el paso de adolescente a hombre joven y Harry tuvo que admitir que tenía buen aspecto. Pero era surrealista verlo en esas circunstancias.

-Muy bien, Rhonda… Piernas arriba, señoras… Walter, trata de dar ese paso atrás más rápido…

Harry salió de su estupor.

-Sólo estoy sorprendido –le dijo a Astoria-. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sabe nada de él. Y… no esperaba verlo en un sitio como este.

-Draco trata de mantener un perfil bajo desde hace tiempo.

Dentro del aula la clase continuaba. Draco detuvo la música un momento y se dirigió a una de las parejas para corregirles algo. Él mismo dio unos pasos con la mujer para que el hombre se diera cuenta de cómo debía moverse y Harry notó una sensación rara en el estómago al ver el movimiento grácil y enérgico con el que la hacía girar y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Muy poco después, la clase terminó y Draco se despidió de ellos mientras repartía felicitaciones y algún cumplido. Sólo entonces pareció fijarse en Astoria y él; sonriente, se acercó a ellos.

-Draco, este es Mark Evans, uno de los nuestros. Quiere aprender a bailar el vals tradicional para el día de su boda.

Draco aún sonreía, pero cuando se dieron la mano se lo quedó mirando y su gesto se volvió agrio en un segundo.

-Este no es Mark Evans, este es Harry Potter –le dijo a Astoria. Harry dio un respingo, estupefacto, pero antes de que pudiera negarlo, Draco clavó la vista en él-. ¿Qué quieren los aurores de mí? No he hecho nada ni remotamente ilegal.

Astoria le miraba ahora también con expresión reservada. Harry tuvo la sensación de que si intentaba convencerles de que se equivocaban sólo iba a hacer el ridículo.

-Vale, sí, soy yo. Pero te equivocas al creer que estoy aquí como auror. Lo que he dicho sobre querer aprender a bailar para mi boda es cierto. Ni siquiera sabía que trabajaras aquí.

-¿Y el encantamiento glamour?

-Si me vieran en una academia de baile, antes o después se sabría y yo quería darle una sorpresa a Ginny. Si no, se lo habría pedido a Molly Weasley y me habría ahorrado muchos problemas. –Aunque por lo que parecía, era eso lo que iba a tener que acabar haciendo-. Oye… Será mejor que me vaya… Pero tienes mi palabra: no he venido aquí con segundas intenciones, no estás en problemas con los aurores ni nada parecido. Ya… Ya nos vemos.

Harry dio media vuelta, pero Draco le llamó.

-Espera… -Harry se giró y vio que Draco lo observaba como si fuera un acertijo-. Sabías que era yo, pero ibas a probar una clase conmigo, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no? –replicó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Me parecía un poco raro, pero estoy desesperado.

Draco asintió lentamente.

-Comprendo… Bien, si estás dispuesto a probarme como profesor yo estoy dispuesto a enseñarte.

A Harry se le dispararon las cejas hacia arriba.

-¿En serio?

-¿Por qué no? –dijo, devolviéndole la réplica de antes-. Pero quítate el glamour, por favor. Me pone nervioso verte con esos colores. Aunque las gafas son una mejora indiscutible.

-Guau… -dijo Astoria, que los estaba mirando con cara de asombro-. Esto sí que no lo esperaba.

-La vida está llena de sorpresas –replicó Draco, irónico-. En fin, yo me encargo a partir de ahora, puedes regresar a tu puesto.

Ella les dejó, aunque Harry tuvo la impresión de que habría preferido quedarse para curiosear. Mientras se quitaba el glamour y dejaba su bolsa de deporte en el suelo, observó a Draco, que estaba cambiando el CD del radiocasette como si hiciera eso todos los días, cosa que seguramente hacía. Ahora que había llegado la hora de la verdad se sentía un poco nervioso. Draco y él habían llegado a una tregua educada tras la guerra, pero aquello era una cosa completamente diferente. No estaba del todo seguro de que no fueran a terminar a maldiciones.

-Relájate, eso es lo primero. Te he visto bailar antes, sé que no eres precisamente Fred Astaire. Pero en el fondo, bailar no es tan distinto a volar. Confía en mí, puedes aprender a bailar un vals.

-¿Sabes quién es Fred Astaire?

Draco le dedicó una genuina sonrisa, un espectáculo tan insólito que Harry sintió una especie de latido extra en el corazón.

-Es el muggle con más magia que ha existido nunca. –Se acercó un poco más a él y Harry no pudo evitar tensarse, algo que Draco notó al momento-. Potter, para poder darte clase he de bailar contigo, lo que implica no sólo acercarme a ti, sino también tocarte. Pensaba que querías probar…

El final de sus palabras tenía un tono de incertidumbre, de pregunta.

-Sí, sí. Compréndelo, me sentiría incómodo hasta con Molly.

-Bueno, iremos poco a poco… Imagínate que vas a bailar ya con Ginny, colócate en posición, como si la estuvieras sujetando ya. -Harry sujetó a una Ginny imaginaria, sintiéndose un poco idiota-. El brazo derecho en paralelo con el suelo. Espalda y cabeza recta, Potter. Cabeza recta, no hacia atrás… Bien… Recuerda siempre que no debes mirarte los pies, tus ojos deben estar mirando a la persona con la que bailas.

-Eso va a ser difícil.

-Poco a poco –le recordó-. Bien, puedes descansar. Y ahora fíjate. El vals tradicional mágico no es más que un vals normal con algunos movimientos extras. Empezaremos con el paso más fácil. El ritmo es un-dos-tres. Fíjate en mis pies.

Draco usó un mando a distancia para poner la música y comenzó a bailar como si él también tuviera una pareja imaginaria. Harry no era ningún experto, desde luego, pero era obvio que Draco sabía lo que se hacía. Harry lo intentó él solo durante un par de minutos y después Draco se acercó a él de nuevo para bailar los dos juntos. Harry volvió a tensarse un poco, pero menos que antes.

-Para practicar, yo haré de chica –dijo, estirando el brazo derecho en muda invitación y poniendo la mano izquierda sobre su hombro-. Venga, Potter, has cabalgado sobre dragones y has matado a Voldemort, esto no puede darte tanto miedo.

A Harry se le escapó una risita nerviosa, pero hizo lo que le decía y sintió un pequeño consuelo al darse cuenta de que Draco parecía ruborizarse un poco. Era un alivio que no era el único que no estaba del todo cómodo con aquella situación; quizás era simplemente que Draco lo disimulaba mejor. Pero él también tenía que encontrar surrealista el hecho de estar allí los dos, a punto de bailar un vals.

-Cuando quieras.

-No, aún no. Levanta la barbilla y no pongas el brazo tan rígido, no vamos a usarlo como una lanza contra nadie. Eso es… ¿Listo? Recuerda los pasos… Vamos allá.

Draco puso la música en marcha y comenzaron a bailar. Harry notó cómo le pisaba sin querer y se sintió más torpe que nunca. Había sido un estúpido al aceptar esa clase con Draco; ¿qué necesidad tenía de hacer el ridículo delante de él?

-Lo siento.

Pero Draco no le insultó ni se burló de él, sino que continuó como si nada.

-No te preocupes, viene con el trabajo. Otra vez.

Estuvieron practicando durante el resto de la hora y aunque hubo más pisotones y en un momento Harry tropezó y estuvo a punto de hacerles caer a los dos, Draco no perdió los papeles ni una sola vez. A veces hacía algún comentario burlón, pero era inofensivo, más dirigido a quitarle hierro a los errores que a causar daño. Estaba claro que no había tomado a Snape como inspiración pedagógica y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había podido cambiar tanto. Ahora sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había pasado en los últimos años, pero intuía que a Draco no le haría ninguna gracia que le preguntara sobre el tema. Podía entenderlo, no era asunto suyo.

-Bueno, la clase ha terminado. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te animas a volver?

Harry no tuvo que pensárselo demasiado. Había sido incómodo, por descontado, pero aun así resultaba mucho más soportable que sus experiencias en las otras academias de baile. Y como profesor no tenía nada que reprocharle a Draco.

-Sí, creo que sí –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tentativa que Draco le devolvió-. Había pensado en dos clases a la semana, ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto. Esta hora te viene bien, ¿no? ¿Qué tal el miércoles a las tres?

-No puedo, no termino el turno hasta las cinco.

-¿El jueves a las seis? Tengo un hueco.

-Sí, esa hora me viene bien. ¿Cuánto cuestan las clases?

Draco se quedó pensativo un par de segundos.

-Normalmente cobraría una clase particular a tres galeones, pero estoy dispuesto a dejártelo en uno si cuando ya te hayas casado le cuentas a todo el mundo que aprendiste a bailar el vals aquí. La publicidad me vendrá bien. –Harry apartó un momento la vista, nada cómodo con la propuesta, pero Draco continuó hablando antes de que él pudiera decir nada-. Oh, ya… Bien, entiendo que no quieras… Tres galeones, entonces.

Su voz se había vuelto fría y formal y Harry tardó un momento en imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

-Eh, no quería decir que… Oye, si me enseñas a bailar será un placer contarle a todo el mundo quién ha conseguido el milagro. Pero quiero pagarte los tres galeones.

La frialdad de Draco se vio reemplazada por la extrañeza.

-Esa es una manera muy rara de negociar…

Harry dio un suspiro cansado.

-No quiero conseguir descuentos y cosas gratis por decir que algo me gusta o me parece bien.

Draco se lo quedó mirando como si fuera un animal desconocido y estuviera tratando de averiguar qué sabía hacer.

-De acuerdo… Yo_ sí_ sé hacer negocios, así que acepto tu oferta.

Era todo un cambio respecto a la gente que parecía dispuesta a darle a su primogénito como desayuno si se lo pidiera. Había poca gente fuera de su círculo más cercano que lo tratara como a una persona normal. Por supuesto, no era precisamente una sorpresa que Draco Malfoy, entre toda la gente, no actuara como si fuera Merlín renacido.

-Hecho –dijo, sonriendo.

* * *

Las clases de baile quedaron incluidas así en su rutina semanal y al cabo de tres o cuatro sesiones dejó de encontrar raro que Draco fuera su profesor. La verdad era que lo hacía bien, daba muestras de una enorme paciencia y parecía haber desterrado los comentarios hirientes de su repertorio. Después de haberlo visto dando clases a unos muggles, Harry ya estaba dispuesto a esperarse algunos cambios en su personalidad.

Hermione había sabido desde el principio que Draco trabajaba allí y se sorprendió cuando Harry le contó en La Madriguera que al final estaba dando clases con él.

-¿En serio? Me sorprende que no os estéis matando.

-Si pensabas que íbamos a matarnos, ¿para qué me diste el nombre de su academia? –preguntó Harry, divertido.

-Bueno, no quería tomar esa decisión por ti.

Harry le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa; también agradecía la posibilidad de poder comentar aquel asunto con alguien.

-¿No te parece rarísimo que haya acabado así? ¿Qué crees que pasó para que su padre lo desheredara?

-No sé, he oído muchos rumores por ahí, pero… vete a saber. Quizás cambió de idea sobre los muggles y su padre lo rechazó como rechazaron a Sirius o algo así.

Aquello pareció tocar algo dentro de Harry, quien sintió simpatía por él. ¿Habría sido por eso? Ciertamente Draco trataba a todos sus alumnos por igual y el simple hecho de que admitiera muggles en sus clases ya era revelador. Su decisión de hacerle buena propaganda cuando las clases dejaran de ser un secreto se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny, acercándose a ellos-. Mira, ya hemos decidido el menú: ¿qué te parece?

Harry leyó el papel que le había dado ella y sonrió con aprobación.

-Tiene todo muy buena pinta.

Ginny sonrió también y le dio un beso rápido.

-Vamos a tener una boda genial. Mi madre y yo pensábamos elegir ahora los centros de mesa, ¿quieres ayudarnos?

-¿Qué tal si me enseñas los dos o tres que más te gusten y decidimos luego entre los dos? –preguntó Harry, que veía bastante aburrido el prospecto de mirar un montón de fotos de centros de mesa.

-De acuerdo –dijo Ginny, contenta.

Mientras ella regresaba con su madre, Harry meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Está muy ilusionada con la boda, ¿verdad?

-Es normal. Casarse es muy emocionante. Aunque yo al final pensaba que iba a volverme loca.

Harry asintió, recordando aquellos días del año anterior. Él había sido el padrino de Ron y ver casarse a sus amigos había sido uno de los momentos más bonitos de su vida. El modo en el que Ron había mirado a Hermione al verla caminar hacia el altar le había puesto un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero todo salió bien.

-A vosotros también os saldrá todo bien. Sé que vais a ser muy felices juntos.

* * *

La manera más fácil de averiguar qué había pasado quizás habría sido preguntárselo a Draco, pero Harry no creía que tuvieran esa confianza, al menos por el momento. En las clases se limitaban a hablar de pasos, de posturas; Draco le corregía, bailaban juntos, eso era todo. Era una relación bastante cómoda ya, pero totalmente profesional.

Un día de la tercera semana Harry llegó un poco antes a la academia y se quedó charlando con Martha, la chica muggle que atendía la entrada para los muggles, ajena al hecho de que trabajaba para un mago. Astoria le había explicado que había un encantamiento sobre la academia para que los muggles no notaran la zona en la que estaba la otra entrada. Martha era una chica muy guapa, simpática y con una inteligencia que le venía justa para el trabajo. Cuando no estaba explicando precios y horarios sus actividades consistían básicamente en pintarse las uñas, leer revistas sobre chismes y mantener interminables conversaciones telefónicas con su novio. Harry la había conocido porque era allí donde estaba la máquina de refrescos y Martha había empezado a decir "oh, dios mío, no me digas que eres tú" y al final de unos momentos desconcertantes había quedado claro que lo había confundido con un actor de una de sus series favoritas.

-Me ha dicho Draco que os conocéis desde el colegio –dijo ella.

-Ajá. ¿Cuánto hace que trabajas con él?

-Desde que abrió la academia.

-¿Este sitio es suyo? –preguntó, aunque lo había imaginado desde el principio.

-Sí, ¿no es divino?

Draco asomó la cabeza.

-Deja de ligar con mi recepcionista, Potter, eres un hombre comprometido. Martha, ven, te necesito.

Ella sonrió y se fue tras él.

-Ven, Harry, nunca nos has visto bailar juntos.

Intrigado, Harry les siguió y les observó desde la puerta del aula, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por los posibles magos que hubiera en la clase, ya que iba sin glamour. Al parecer, Draco quería hacerles a sus alumnos una demostración de algo llamado quick step, ni idea de lo que era. La gente se colocó cerca de la pared para dejar la pista libre y Draco y Martha se colocaron en una esquina. Martha se pegó al cuerpo de Draco como si fuera el lugar con el que vivía y un alumno le dio al play. En cuanto la música comenzó -un ritmo ágil y con mucha percusión que recordaba un poco a las orquestas de los años cuarenta-, Draco y Martha comenzaron a danzar vertiginosamente por toda la habitación. Harry los miró con la boca abierta, pensando que bailaban como si la fuerza de la gravedad no les afectara como al resto de los mortales. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiera mover así los pies sin tropezarse cada cinco centímetros, ¡era increíble! Cuando terminaron de bailar, Harry aplaudió desde la puerta con el mismo entusiasmo que todos y vio cómo Draco sonreía, complacido.

Aquello había sido al parecer el final de la clase y algunos se acercaron a hablar con Draco. Entre ellos había un chico más o menos de su edad, atractivo, y algo en el modo de sonreírle a Draco y el modo en el que Draco le sonreía a él hizo que Harry empezara a sospechar cuál podía haber sido la causa de que Lucius hubiera desheredado a su hijo. Si Draco era gay… El mundo mágico tenía opiniones para todos los gustos sobre aquel asunto, pero si una cosa estaba clara era que ser el único heredero del apellido Malfoy y ser gay era una combinación desafortunada. El segundo matrimonio de Lucius y el pequeño bebé albino que había visto a veces por el callejón Diagón resultaba ahora mucho más comprensible. Aun así, su antipatía por Lucius aún se hizo mayor. Ya tenía lo que quería, un hijo que supuestamente estaría más capacitado para mantener vivo el apellido familiar. ¿Por qué desheredar a Draco?

Harry se había ido a la recepción de la zona muggle mientras salían los otros alumnos y un poco después Draco volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta que llevaba al aula.

-¿Vienes?

-Sí. Hasta luego, Martha.

-Chaíto.

Draco rodó visiblemente los ojos.

-Puedes irte si quieres, ya lo cerraré yo todo.

Ella se lo agradeció y salió de allí pitando. Draco echó la persiana abajo y Harry vio que usaba un pesado candado mágico para asegurar la puerta.

-¿Guardas aquí un tesoro o qué?

Draco se señaló a sí mismo de arriba abajo con un gesto altanero.

-Lo mejor del mundo mágico. –Harry se rió por su vanidad, pero no terminaba de entenderlo-. Vivo aquí, en el piso de arriba. No quiero que me roben mis cosas ni que los muggles se encuentren con objetos mágicos.

-¿Vives aquí?

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió más educada que sincera.

-Como ya debes saber, hace algunos años que Malfoy manor dejó de ser mi hogar.

-No quería entrometerme, es sólo que pensaba que vivirías en algún otro sitio.

Draco no dijo nada, aunque parecía un poco más relajado, y se fueron al aula. Harry se colocó en su sitio habitual e hizo un par de estiramientos. Mientras, Draco cambió el CD.

-¿Listo? –preguntó, acercándose a él.

-Supongo… Me siento un poco acomplejado después de haberos visto bailar a Martha y a ti.

Eso hizo sonreír de nuevo a Draco. A Harry aún le asombraba ver cuánto había cambiado; parecía otra persona, más cálida y accesible. Lo que Lucius había hecho sólo podía calificarse de cerdada y aun así, a la larga, quizás había sido bueno para Draco, quien parecía más feliz y a gusto consigo mismo de lo que había parecido en Hogwarts.

* * *

Aquella noche, mientras esperaba a que le llegara el sueño, Harry se encontró pensando en Draco y en su más que supuesta homosexualidad. Hasta ese momento, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Draco pudiera ser gay; en Hogwarts había dado por sentado que tenía algún tipo de relación con Pansy. ¿Habría estado disimulando o simplemente aún no se había dado cuenta?

Era extraño sentirse atraído por un cuerpo masculino. Harry miró a Ginny, que dormía profundamente a su lado, con el largo cabello rojo tapando parte de su rostro. A pesar de ser bajita tenía una constitución bastante atlética, pero aun así tenía curvas en los sitios adecuados, era blandita donde debía ser blandita. Estar con un hombre, sin embargo… Todo debía sentirse distinto, más duro, más anguloso. No le resultaba repulsivo ni nada por el estilo, pero no tenía demasiado interés en experimentarlo.

Ginny se movió un poco y Harry volvió a observarla, pensando que al cabo de sólo unas semanas sería su esposa. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser muy feliz con ella y con los Weasley. Estar con Ginny se sentía tan natural que ni siquiera había pensado mucho en lo de la boda, simplemente había ocurrido, como una conclusión lógica a todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces.

* * *

En la clase siguiente, Harry fue capaz de bailar todo el vals sin tropezar una sola vez.

-¡Muy bien, Potter! –exclamó Draco, sonando muy complacido.

-Gracias. ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho todos los pasos bien!

Draco asintió.

-No te has equivocado una sola vez. Ahora tienes que aprender a hacerlos con elegancia.

-¿Con elegancia? –protestó Harry.

-Ten más fe en ti mismo. Hace dos semanas no eras capaz de dar dos pasos sin tropezar o pisarme.

Eso era cierto, desde luego.

-Ya… ¿Sabes qué? Te invito a una cerveza para celebrarlo.

-¿Eh?

La cara de sorpresa de Draco hizo que Harry pensara lo que había dicho y se sorprendiera también a su vez. ¿Acababa de invitar a Draco Malfoy a una cerveza? Todo parecía indicar que sí. Por otro lado, bien mirado, no era más raro que tenerlo como profesor de baile. Y la verdad era que cada día sentía más curiosidad.

-Podemos tomarnos una cerveza sin que se acabe el mundo, ¿no?

Draco pareció considerar esa posibilidad.

-Puede que sí. Pero prefiero que vayamos a un pub muggle. Nos mirarán menos.

Harry aceptó, satisfecho, y poco después salieron a la calle. Se habían echado un hechizo para eliminar el olor a sudor, pero aún iban con ropa de deporte. Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco parecía muy familiarizado con el mundo muggle, no miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad o recelo, como muchos magos sangrepuras.

-¿Te mueves mucho por el mundo muggle?

-Más que antes, eso seguro.

-¿Te gusta?

-Como casi todo, tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo. Londres es… Yo me crié en Wiltshire, en mitad del campo. Me costó acostumbrarme al ruido y la polución y los millones de personas. Pero las ventajas compensan. El anonimato, las discotecas, los museos… De todos modos, sigo prefiriendo el mundo mágico. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas mucho por el mundo muggle?

-A veces, sobre todo por las noches, cuando me voy a cenar con Ginny o con mis amigos. Hay más variedad y estamos más tranquilos. Y también me gusta ir al cine de vez en cuando.

Poco después entraron en un pub tranquilo y espacioso. Harry insistió en pagar las bebidas como agradecimiento por la paciencia de Draco y fue a por un par de cervezas a la barra. Después fue con ellas a la mesa en la que se había sentado Draco y se sentó con él. Tenían la tele puesta, aunque pocos prestaban atención al concurso que se veía en pantalla.

-Así que Ginny y tú vais a casaros, ¿eh? –comentó Draco, tras darle un trago a su cerveza-. No puedo decir que me sorprenda.

-Bueno, llevamos ya siete años juntos.

-Hacéis buena pareja. Y ya eres prácticamente un Weasley adoptivo, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí –admitió, sonriendo-. ¿Y tú? ¿Sales con alguien?

-No, estoy muy ocupado con la academia.

Draco había disimulado bien, pero Harry ya tenía cierta experiencia en interrogatorios y se dio cuenta de que aquel no era su tema favorito. Quizás quería ocultar que era gay. Harry se preguntó si debía decirle que eso no le importaba, pero luego decidió que Draco tenía derecho a su vida privada, fuera cual fuera su orientación sexual.

-He de admitir que me sorprende que hayas montado una academia de baile. Ni siquiera sabía que te gustara bailar.

-Siempre me ha gustado. Cuando dábamos una fiesta en Slytherin, yo siempre era de los que bailaba hasta el final. No creía que fuera a convertirlo en mi medio de vida, pero… La vida está llena de sorpresas. Y no preguntes qué pasó, Potter. No te lo voy a contar.

A Harry le ofendió un poco esa advertencia.

-Eres muy listo, ¿verdad? Puede que sienta curiosidad, pero sé respetar la intimidad de los demás.

Durante unos segundos, un silencio incómodo planeó entre ambos.

-Supongo que debe haber mucha gente tratando de meterse en tu vida privada –dijo, a modo de disculpa.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros.

-Oye, pasara lo que pasara con tu padre, sabes que probablemente esté de tu parte, pero si no me lo quieres contar, lo entiendo, no es asunto mío. Lo que pasa es que me llama mucho la atención que decidieras dedicarte al baile. Es bonito, ¿no? Artístico y eso. Si estuvieras trabajando en Gringotts o haciendo pociones no querría saber nada de tu trabajo.

Draco, que se había tensado visiblemente al oír la mención a su padre, se fue relajando hasta llegar a reír entre dientes al final.

-Nunca has sabido apreciar el fino arte de las pociones. –Harry se encogió de hombros, haciéndole saber que no se sentía ni un poquito mal por ello-. Podría haber intentado esas salidas, al menos la de las pociones. Pero tenía la posibilidad de elegir cualquier cosa. Quizás por primera vez en mi vida, ¿entiendes? Ya no tenía que responder a las expectativas de nadie. Y entonces pensé: ¿por qué no hacer lo que más me gusta en el mundo? Como heredero de Lucius no habría podido. Tenía algo de dinero que había heredado de mi madre y lo gasté en montar Cascanueces.

Harry se encontró admirando a Draco y entendió mejor por qué le había parecido más feliz que en Hogwarts. Lucius había tratado de destruirlo y Draco había hecho la apuesta más valiente.

-Hiciste bien. Tienes razón, era el momento de hacer lo que realmente querías.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, aunque unos segundos después pareció entristecerse un poco.

-No volvería a dar un paso de baile en toda mi vida si así pudiera salvarle la vida a mi madre, no creas… Si ella era el precio de mi libertad, habría preferido no tener que pagarlo.

-No, claro –dijo, con vehemencia-. Es normal… Pero no estamos hablando de eso, ¿no? Tú no eliges las cartas, pero sí puedes elegir qué hacer con ellas.

Draco asintió, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado un poco al juzgar su situación. El hecho de que bailar le hiciera indudablemente feliz no quitaba que echara de menos a Narcissa o que quizás le doliera haber sido desheredado por Lucius; tampoco debía de haberle resultado fácil tener que vigilar sus gastos cuando había pasado los primeros dieciocho años de su vida sabiendo que podía permitirse cualquier capricho.

Aun así, Harry seguía pensando que Draco había jugado sus cartas de manera admirable y a lo largo de los siguientes días se encontró pensando en él y en sus circunstancias bastante a menudo. Le hacía reflexionar sobre su propia situación; hasta ese momento nunca se había dado cuenta de lo previsible que había sido su vida tras Hogwarts. Había querido ser auror desde que había sabido que aquel había sido el sueño de su padre; todo el mundo había dado también por sentado que aquella iba a ser su profesión. Era Harry Potter, atrapaba a los malos, protegía a los inocentes. Como mucho, la gente habría aceptado la posibilidad de verlo ganarse la vida como jugador de quidditch. Pero todos habrían elegido auror como su primera opción y era eso a lo que se dedicaba.

Y tenía que admitir que tampoco tenía nada de sorprendente que estuviera con Ginny, que fuera a casarse con ella. Ya habían salido juntos en Hogwarts. Y aunque no tuviera nada que ver, era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Nada de eso era malo en sí, por supuesto; si amaba a Ginny, lo lógico y lo normal era que se casara con ella, fuera o no previsible. Y la amaba. También había sido previsible, una vez terminada la guerra, que Ron y Hermione iban a casarse y nadie podía decir que aquello hubiera sido un error, que no fueran terriblemente felices juntos.

Harry sabía que no había motivo alguno para vivir su vida tratando de sorprender a todo el mundo, eso era absurdo. Y si Draco lo había hecho, había sido más obligado por las circunstancias que por propia voluntad. Lo tenía perfectamente claro. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, no podía parar de pensar en ello.

* * *

Después de dos meses de clases, el propio Harry estaba asombrado con sus progresos. Realmente nunca habría imaginado que pudiera ser capaz de bailar bien, pero no cabía duda, lo estaba consiguiendo. Aquella tarde Draco lo había observado atentamente mientras practicaba con Martha y le había asegurado que iba a dejarlos a todos boquiabiertos en la boda. Como profesor, Draco siempre trataba de ser positivo, pero tampoco regalaba halagos en los que no creyera y Harry se sintió justamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Cuando terminó la clase, Harry se fue a Grimmauld Place a cambiarse, La pandilla habitual había quedado para cenar en casa de Ron y Hermione. Pero justo cuando se estaba vistiendo se dio cuenta de que había perdido su reloj, el reloj que Molly y Arthur le habían regalado al llegar a su mayoría de edad. Recordaba haberlo consultado en la oficina de aurores, así que lo primero que pensó fue que debía de habérselo dejado en la academia. Quizás se le había caído de la mochila o algo así. No lo necesitaba, pero no quería perderlo y decidió no arriesgarse a que algún alumno se lo encontrara al día siguiente y se lo quedara.

Si Draco tenía una chimenea conectada a la Red Flú, Harry lo ignoraba, así que decidió ir directamente a Cascanueces y confiar en encontrarlo allí. Para entonces la mayoría de las tiendas del callejón Diagón estaban cerradas ya y no quedaba mucha gente en la calle. Harry se cruzó con un grupito que parecía dirigirse al Caldero y siguió caminando hacia la academia. Esperaba encontrar a Draco allí; si había salido, a saber cuándo regresaría. Aunque también podía dejarle una nota pidiéndole que buscara el reloj…

Harry se detuvo ante la puerta; no estaba cerrada. Pero algo iba mal, lo supo antes de saber por qué lo sabía, antes de escuchar los ruidos bruscos provenientes del interior.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry entró a la academia y fue rápidamente hacia el origen del ruido; la clase de baile. Escuchaba golpes, gritos ahogados de dolor.

-¿… está claro, maricón de mierda?

-Aquí no queremos gente como tú.

Harry se asomó a la clase, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto, y se encontró con un espectáculo horrible. Draco estaba tirado en el suelo, dos tipos lo estaban cosiendo a patadas; un tercer atacante estaba escribiendo la palabra "maricón" en una de las paredes. Habían roto el espejo que cubría otra de las paredes y había cristales por todas partes. Era espantoso y Harry salió al descubierto atacando a uno de ellos con un Desmaius. El hechizo dio en el blanco y el atacante cayó al suelo, pero los otros dos se repusieron rápidamente de su sorpresa y reaccionaron a una velocidad que Harry había encontrado admirable en otras circunstancias, huyendo con la Aparición y llevándose a su compañero inconsciente con ellos.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia él. Draco gimió y trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Harry, preocupado y estupefacto por el ataque le ayudó a ponerse en pie-. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ven, te llevaré a San Mungo.

-No… San Mungo no… Arriba… Por favor…

-No, ¿qué dices? Necesitas que te vea un medimago.

-No, no… –gimió-. Estaré bien… Llévame arriba.

Harry dudaba, pero aun así acabó haciendo lo que Draco le pedía y tras recoger su varita, que estaba en un rincón de la academia, subió con él las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior del edificio, al pequeño apartamento que era ahora su hogar. Draco le pidió que le acercara al sofá que ocupaba la mitad de la diminuta sala de estar y Harry lo tumbó allí, empezando a pensar que había cometido un error haciéndole caso. Su aspecto era horroroso, tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta de sangre, amoratada. Harry le lanzó un hechizo para ver de dónde salía la sangre y vio que tenía una brecha en la ceja.

-Pociones –murmuró Draco, señalando una puerta

Daba a un baño tan pequeño como el resto de la casa. En un armarito situado junto al espejo había varios viales de pociones y Harry se los llevó todos a Draco. Para entonces, el propio Draco había sacado su varita y estaba echándose algunos hechizos encima.

-Draco, esto es una locura, podrías tener una conmoción cerebral.

-Estaré bien –dijo, cogiendo una de los viales de pociones y bebiéndoselo.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a San Mungo?

Draco no contestó, pero le dirigió una mirada suplicante, agobiada, y Harry comprendió que su insistencia le estaba haciendo daño. Aunque aún pensaba que ir a San Mungo era lo mejor, decidió seguirle la corriente, al menos hasta que estuviera un poco más tranquilo y listo para razonar. Como auror tenía un entrenamiento básico en hechizos de primeros auxilios y se dispuso a asegurarse de que no había heridas internas. En cuanto Draco vio que había dejado de hablar de San Mungo, pareció más dispuesto a aceptar su ayuda,

-La poción dorada es antiinflamatoria, esa también tengo que tomármela –murmuró.

Harry se la dio y siguió con sus hechizos. La paliza le había partido un par de costillas, pero la primera poción que se había tomado ya se estaba encargando de eso. El corte de la ceja ya estaba cerrado también. Parecía tener una muñeca luxada así que Harry se la vendó tal y como le habían enseñado en el entrenamiento.

-¿Te duele al respirar?

-No, ya no.

Con cuidado, Harry le palpó el estómago, liso y duro como una piedra.

-¿Tienes molestias?

-No. –Cerró los ojos-. Sólo querían asustarme.

-¿Los conoces? ¿Qué querían?

Draco suspiró cansada, amargamente.

-Ya has visto lo que me llamaban, ¿no? Adelante, puedes burlarte.

-¿Burlarme? –exclamó Harry, ofendido-.¿Crees que me molesta que seas gay? Ya me lo imaginaba antes de esta noche. Y nunca me burlaría de ti por eso, idiota. Lo que quiero hacer es atrapar a esos cerdos y mandarlos una temporada a Azkaban.

Por los ojos de Draco parecieron cruzar en sólo un instante un millón de emociones, no todas buenas.

-No voy a denunciarlos.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? -Draco no contestó, sólo giró la cabeza, ocultando su expresión. Harry se lo quedó mirando, incapaz de entender qué estaba pasando, hasta que de pronto vio que Draco parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de llorar, unas lágrimas que seguramente no tenían nada que ver con el dolor físico. Y todo encajó como en un horrible puzzle-. Lucius… ¿Ha sido él? ¿Tu padre ha enviado a esos tipos para que te den una paliza?

Estaba horrorizado ante el gesto de Lucius y completamente de parte de Draco, pero se sintió fatal al ver que su exabrupto sólo conseguía hacer que las lágrimas que Draco había estado tratando de controlar empezaran a caer con sollozos secos, dolorosos. Harry maldijo para sus adentros; unos años atrás no habría podido comprender por qué Draco lloraba por un hijo de puta así, él no había llorado por los Dursley quizás desde los seis o siete años, pero ahora sabía un poco más de la vida, sabía que esas cosas pasaban.

Harry se disculpó torpemente, sin saber si ponerle la mano en el hombro o no, y en vista de que no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a Draco se levantó para ir a la cocina y darle un poco de intimidad mientras preparaba té. El té siempre venía bien. La cocina era también pequeña y tanto la tetera como la caja con el té estaban a la vista. Un poco preocupado por la frugalidad que estaba encontrando en casa de Draco, abrió la despensa y se tranquilizó un poco al descubrir que no estaba vacía. Había queso, huevos, medio pan, algunas salchichas, una tableta de chocolate casi entera y media docena de manzanas. No era mucho, pero al menos no se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Cuando el té estuvo listo, Harry regresó al comedor. Draco ya había dejado de llorar y su rostro estaba cansado, un poco inexpresivo.

-Gracias –dijo al aceptar el té.

-No hay de qué. Oye… ¿quieres que avise a alguien? ¿A Astoria?

-No, no quiero que se ponga en plan mamá gallina conmigo. Estaré bien. Sólo han podido entrar porque aún no había cerrado la entrada del mundo mágico.

Harry suspiró.

-Escucha, Draco… Ya me imagino que debe doler, pero tienes que denunciarlo. ¿Y si vuelve a pasar?

Draco no contestó y permaneció en silencio mientras se tomaba el té. Harry estaba convencido de que iba a ignorar sus palabras; ya le había dicho que no quería denunciarlo. Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de minutos, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-No ha sido el mismo desde que asesinaron a mi madre. No creas que la ha olvidado sólo porque se haya vuelto a casar. –Esta vez fue Harry el que no dijo nada, sabiendo que se enteraría de más cosas si permanecía callado y dejaba que Draco fuera a su ritmo. Después de unos segundos, continuó-. Conocí a un chico unos meses después del entierro. Un chico alemán que había ido a hacer unas prácticas a Gringotts. Tenía dos años más que nosotros y era tan guapo que me costaba hasta respirar cuando él estaba cerca. Fue entonces cuando supe que nunca podría casarme con una mujer y ser medianamente feliz. Se suponía que Pansy y yo íbamos a casarnos y la sola idea de estar con ella como estaba con Heinrich… Pero éramos buenos amigos o eso pensaba yo y se lo dije. Se lo conté todo. Y unos días después, cuando Heinrich y yo estábamos en el Caldero… Bueno, mi padre apareció allí de pronto, se puso hecho una furia, casi mató al pobre Heinrich. Me presentó un ultimátum: o me casaba con Pansy o me desheredaba. Dijo que no iba a tener un hijo maricón. –Draco se encogió débilmente de hombros-. El resto es historia.

Harry no había tenido buena opinión de Lucius o de Pansy en toda su vida, pero tras lo que acababa de escuchar, ambos acababan de alcanzar cotas abisales.

-¿Ella se lo contó? ¿Pansy le dijo a tu padre dónde encontrarte?

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Sí, qué buena amiga, ¿eh?

Harry apretó los puños; notaba una tormenta gestándose en su interior.

-¿Y a qué ha venido lo de hoy? ¿No tiene suficiente con desheredarte?

-Quiere que me vaya del mundo mágico, del país, no sé. Dice que le avergüenzo. No sólo me gusta que me metan la polla por el culo sino que además soy bailarín y trabajo con muggles. Creo que sólo podría haberle cabreado más si me hubiera emparejado con un Weasley. –Meneó la cabeza-. Pero no voy a irme. No tiene derecho a tirarme de aquí.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Harry con vehemencia-. Draco, ¿no lo ves? Precisamente por eso tienes que denunciarlo.

-No serviría de nada. Yo no conocía de nada a los tipos que me han atacado, ¿tú los has reconocido? Primero tendrías que encontrarlos y después aún tendrías que demostrar que me han atacado siguiendo órdenes de mi padre. Y además… Tú no lo entiendes, Harry… Es mi padre. No puedo denunciarlo.

-No se merece tu lealtad.

-Tú no lo entiendes –repitió Draco, con terquedad.

Harry decidió no insistir esa noche; Draco lo estaba pasando mal y lo último que necesitaba era una pelea. Quizás al día siguiente, ya con la cabeza más clara, se mostrara más razonable. Además, Harry pensaba reclutar la ayuda de Astoria; la mención a hacer de mamá gallina confirmaba su impresión de que ella se preocupaba mucho por Draco, lo cual quería decir que no le haría ninguna gracia saber lo que había hecho el cerdo de Lucius. Quizás entre los dos conseguirían que Draco se decidiera a denunciarlo.

No muy seguro aún de que Draco no tuviera una conmoción cerebral, Harry se quedó un par de horas con él para tenerlo vigilado. A Draco no pareció importarle, una vez dejaron de hablar de Lucius. Harry recuperó su reloj, que Draco había encontrado poco antes de que llegaran esos tipos a atacarlo, le dejó preparado algo de cena y arregló los estropicios que habían causado en la clase. Antes de marcharse también levantó unas cuantas protecciones alrededor de la academia que había aprendido durante la instrucción. Una de ellas tenía mucho en común con los chivatoscopios: si entraba alguien con malas intenciones, él lo sabría.

* * *

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place lo hizo pensando en comer algo y reflexionar sobre la conveniencia de visitar Malfoy manor y darle una buena advertencia a Lucius. No como auror, claro, pues como auror aún no podía hacer nada contra Lucius. Pero estaba seguro de que podía encontrar alguna manera menos oficial de conseguirlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera imaginar algún método eficaz se encontró cara a cara con Ginny. Ron y Hermione, los tres con expresión tan preocupada como aliviada.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde has estado?

-¡Pensábamos que te había pasado algo! –exclamó Ron.

Sólo entonces recordó que aquella noche había quedado para cenar con todos ellos; lo que había pasado con Draco se lo había borrado de la mente.

-Oh, mierda, lo siento –dijo, con sinceridad-. Ha surgido algo urgente y he olvidado que había quedado con vosotros.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

-Sabemos que no estabas en la oficina de aurores, Harry, ¿crees que no hemos llamado allí?

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –dijo, algo picado.

-Hace casi tres horas que te estamos buscando –dijo ella-. Tres horas. Y en el ministerio no sabían nada de ti.

Hermione le agarró la manga de la túnica.

-¿Esto es sangre? Harry, ¿estás bien? Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny se olvidaba de sus celos y él hizo lo mismo, agobiado porque sabía que tendría que darles alguna explicación, pero no quería hablarles de Draco y de lo que había pasado, sería como traicionar su intimidad.

-Estoy bien, no es mía. Mirad, estaban atacando a alguien en el callejón Diagón, he intervenido y todo eso, pero no quiero entrar en detalles para respetar la intimidad de la víctima, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo eso. A mí no me ha pasado nada.

-Podrías haber avisado, pensábamos que te habían secuestrado o algo así –protestó Hermione, mientras Ginny asentía.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Lo siento.

Era sincero, pero habría deseado que dejaran ya de agobiarlo con eso. Su mente aún estaba en el apartamento de Draco, preocupándose por él. Eso sí eran problemas serios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora en la que solían ir a almorzar si no estaban en medio de un caso, Harry decidió acercarse a la academia de Draco y se la encontró cerrada. Por un momento se temió lo peor, pero al llamar a la puerta de madera que conducía directamente al apartamento del primer piso descubrió que Draco, simplemente, se había tomado el día libre para terminar de recuperarse. Aunque sus costillas rotas hubieran sanado en cuestión de minutos, no era sensato ponerse a bailar menos de veinticuatro horas después. Astoria, que estaba allí con él, parecía haber tenido algo que ver en esa prueba de sentido común. Harry se alegró de verla, aunque Astoria le empezó a echar la bronca nada más llegar por no haberla avisado de lo sucedido.

Draco no estaba tan apagado como la noche anterior, se le veía con más ánimo. Aun así, no había cambiado de idea respecto a lo de denunciar a su padre y ni Harry ni Astoria con sus fuerzas combinadas consiguieron hacerle cambiar de idea. Estaba claro que pensaba que su padre sólo estaba un poco trastornado por la muerte de Narcissa; Harry no dudaba que Lucius hubiera amado a su primera esposa, pero sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con su actitud hacia Draco. No era más que un capullo integral lleno de prejuicios. Astoria compartía al cien por cien esa opinión y se lo dijo a Harry cuando Draco se fue al baño un momento.

-Entiendo que quiera defenderlo, pero él mejor que nadie debería saber de lo que su padre es capaz. Lucius odia la posibilidad de que Draco salga del armario públicamente un día de estos. Y me preocupa, de verdad que sí. Creo que Lucius podría tratar de deshacerse de él.

-Voy a ir a hablar con él –dijo, tomando la decisión definitiva al mismo tiempo que se lo decía a ella.

-¿Con Lucius?

-Creo que puedo amenazarlo con algo para hacer que pare.

Astoria pareció preocuparse también por él.

-Harry, Lucius es un hombre peligroso.

-Puede que sea capaz incluso de hacerle daño a su propio hijo, pero no es más que un cobarde y un matón; nada más. No le tengo ningún miedo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo he pensado aún.

La conversación terminó abruptamente cuando Draco salió del baño y se reunió con ellos; al parecer él también había estado dándole vueltas al asunto allá dentro.

-Dentro de tres meses podré pedir un préstamo para comprarme una casa de verdad; si la tengo bajo Fidelius, allí no podrá hacerme nada y no se atreverá a atacarme aquí a plena luz del día.

-Bueno, mientras tanto podrías venir a vivir a nuestra casa –dijo Astoria.

-No, no hace falta, gracias –replicó Draco. Y luego miró a Harry con una especie de sorna afectuosa-. Harry se estuvo divirtiendo anoche con las protecciones, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió, sabiendo Draco apreciaba que hubiera hecho eso, se le notaba en la cara.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices… -comentó Astoria. Le guiñó el ojo a Draco-. Creo que empiezo a entender lo que querías decir.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, pero cuando Harry, extrañado, quiso saber qué pasaba, los dos salieron con vaguedades. No tuvo mucho más tiempo de indagar, porque ya llevaba casi una hora allí y, al fin y al cabo, se encontraba en mitad de su jornada laboral. Al menos ya sabía lo que había ido a averiguar, que Draco estaba mejor. Y en lo que él respectaba, iba a asegurarse de que siguiera así.

* * *

No era demasiado difícil encontrarse con Lucius. Su dinero no había conseguido esta vez devolverle su influencia en el ministerio, pero seguía siendo millonario, así que se le podía ver muchas noches en el exclusivo Acónito Dorado, donde el plato más barato costaba cinco galeones, en su palco en el Teatro, aplaudiendo con indiferencia, en algunas fiestas particulares de otras familias antiguas y de abultadas cuentas corrientes. Harry, sin embargo, decidió ir directamente a Malfoy manor, sabiendo que no se atreverían a negarle el paso y que les reventaría tener que abrirle las puertas de la mansión.

Un elfo malencarado le acompañó hasta un salón en el que los Malfoy estaban tomando el té. Harry los saludó con forzada jovialidad, agradeciendo que el bebé no estuviera allí.

-Hola, Lucius. Hola, Pansy.

Ella echaba chispas por los ojos; Lucius era mejor político.

-Potter, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu presencia?

Sin esperar a que lo invitaran a sentarse, Harry ocupó tranquilamente uno de los sillones.

-¿No lo sabes? Pensaba que tus amigos te habrían comentado que me vieron en la escuela de baile de Draco.

-Me temo que no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Me temo que sí lo sabes.

-Nosotros ya no tenemos ninguna relación con ese individuo –dijo Pansy, pomposa.

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Oh, Dios, Narcissa debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba viendo con quién la has reemplazado…

Lucius entornó los ojos.

-¿A qué has venido, Potter? –dijo, en tono mucho más frío.

-He venido a hacer un trato –contestó, congratulándose porque aún era capaz de mantener el tono casi amistoso-. Tú dejas a Draco en paz y yo no te destrozo.

-Te he dicho que no sé nada de ese… degenerado. Y ¿cómo te atreves…?

Harry le interrumpió, meneando la cabeza. Si hubiera querido escuchar excusas y mentiras, habría hablado con Lucius como auror.

-No, no me estás entendiendo. Si alguien intenta hacerle daño de nuevo, te consideraré directamente responsable. –Y entonces simplemente palpó con la mano una pequeña serpiente de metal que llevaba en el bolsillo y añadió en pársel-. Y entonces te juro que me las pagarás.

Tal y como esperaba, el efecto en Lucius fue inmediato: trató de levantarse de su sillón como si quisiera poner más distancia entre ellos y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Se había quedado pálido, sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Lucius había terminado la guerra totalmente traumatizado por Voldemort y en su momento, Harry lo había compadecido por ello. Ahora ya no lo compadecía en absoluto. Lucius le miraba como si realmente creyera que podía ser la reencarnación de Voldemort y Harry sólo lamentó no ser capaz de lanzar con el suficiente disimulo un hechizo que volviera sus ojos rojos.

-P-por favor –dijo únicamente Lucius.

-De ti depende, Lucius. –Repitió esa frase en pársel sólo por el placer de verlo acobardarse un poco más y luego se puso en pie-. Procura que a Draco no le pase nada. Y no os preocupéis, no necesito que me acompañéis a la salida.

Ya no hacía falta decir más. Sabía que había acobardado a Lucius lo suficiente como para que dejara a Draco en paz durante una buena temporada. Para entonces Draco quizás habría podido comprarse ya la casa de la que había hablado o aún mejor, habría comprendido que Lucius era simplemente un bastardo y que denunciarlo era la mejor opción.

* * *

Harry no quería decirle nada a Draco porque temía que este se enfadara o algo así, pero luego pensó que quizás agradecería saber que no tenía por qué estar temiendo un nuevo ataque.

-El otro día fui a Malfoy manor –le dijo antes de empezar la siguiente clase-. No creo que vayas a tener más problemas.

Draco se lo quedó mirando, claramente estupefacto.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Digamos que… sé qué asusta a tu padre.

Harry sabía que Draco podía tomárselo de cualquier manera y no le sorprendió demasiado que le diera la espalda y se fuera a toquetear innecesariamente el reproductor de CD; aun así, esperaba que no reaccionara mal, le sorprendió lo mucho que quería que no reaccionara mal. A lo largo de aquellas semanas le había cogido más cariño del que pensaba, por lo visto.

-Me haces sentir como una damisela en apuros –dijo al fin Draco, girándose hacia él-, pero gracias de todos modos.

-Vamos, tú no eres una damisela en apuros –replicó Harry, aliviado-. Eres el doble de hombre que tu padre, en realidad. Pero todo el mundo necesita que le echen una mano, de vez en cuando.

Draco asintió levemente, aunque Harry no se habría atrevido a asegurar que eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo con él, y comenzó la clase. Ahora que ya dominaba los pasos más clásicos del vals, Draco había empezado a enseñarle los movimientos característicos del vals mágico y sólo con la maldita reverencia que iniciaba el baile se pasaron casi toda la hora de clase.

Harry suponía que el problema de Draco con su padre podía darse ya por solucionado, más o menos –aunque no descartaba recordarle de vez en cuando a Lucius que molestar a su hijo tendría consecuencias-, pero, sin embargo, se encontró pensando en él constantemente. No sólo en su seguridad, sino también en el cambio radical que había dado su vida, en el modo en el que sonreía ahora, en la elasticidad y gracia de sus movimientos al bailar, tan opuesta a su postura casi rígida cuando hacía cualquier otra cosa. Incluso pensaba en su homosexualidad; esas palabras de Draco acerca de disfrutar cuando le metían una polla por el culo estaban despertando a veces imágenes inquietantes en la mente de Harry. No era más que curiosidad, se dijo. Fantasías, y las fantasías no eran realidad, no eran importantes. Él amaba y deseaba a Ginny; más que eso, iba a casarse con ella. Eso sí era importante.

Dispuesto a no dejarse confundir con extraños pensamientos, Harry trató de olvidarse de todas esas fantasías sobre Draco, de la opresión en el pecho que sentía ahora a veces cuando pensaba en la boda, de su conciencia preguntándole si amaba a Ginny tanto como quería creer. No siempre tenía éxito. Su vida se estaba volviendo absurdamente complicada a marchas forzadas. Tenía la sensación de que los Weasley no hacían más que hablar de la boda, aun sabiendo que no era así, que sólo se lo parecía, y cada vez le costaba más fingir interés por arreglos florales, menús y cosas por el estilo. Y a veces, cuando estaba con Ginny, le acudían a la memoria flashes de pelo rubio, de caderas huesudas.

Aún era casi peor cuando le tocaba ir a la clase con Draco, cuando tenía que ponerle la mano en la cintura y bailar a un palmo de distancia el uno del otro; entonces podía ver sus pestañas, espesas y algo más oscuras que el pelo de su cabeza, y podía olerlo, esa mezcla a jabón, loción de afeitar y sudor fresco que ahora habría sido capaz de identificar en cualquier parte. En esos momentos sus nuevas fantasías sexuales le asaltaban con más fuerza, a veces de la manera más embarazosa. No podía evitarlo y esa tensión extraña que había entre ellos le hacía cometer errores que ya hacía semanas que no cometía. Draco se lo había hecho notar, por supuesto, y Harry le había asegurado que estaba sólo nervioso por la boda a medida que se acercaba el gran día; si se lo había creído o no, ya era otra cuestión. Harry pensó que sí, pero en la penúltima clase antes de la boda, Draco se detuvo a mitad baile.

-Quizás prefieras ensayar con una de las chicas. Si me lo hubieras dicho, le habría pedido a Astoria o a Martha que se quedaran.

-No, no, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque es evidente que no te sientes cómodo bailando conmigo. –Harry iba a protestar, pero Draco alzó la mano-. No, lo entiendo, no me ofende. A muchos hombres heterosexuales les resultaría violento bailar así de pegado con otro hombre, sobre todo si ese otro hombre es gay.

-No me resulta violento –replicó igualmente Harry, rehusando utilizar esa explicación como tapadera.

-Puedo notar que estás más tieso que un palo. Y no me vengas con que son los nervios de la boda.

-Estoy bien –insistió Harry-. Venga, vamos a continuar.

Como Draco se había apartado, Harry quiso volver a ponerlo a la distancia adecuada para el baile, pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y Draco chocó contra él como en un medio abrazo. Harry notó cómo sus mejillas se encendían y todo su cuerpo pareció estallar en llamas; Draco se separó de nuevo a toda prisa, pero él también estaba colorado. Y por primera vez Harry se preguntó si él era el único que estaba pensando cosas raras. Eso aún le puso más nervioso, la posibilidad de que pudiera pasar algo se hizo más real. Desesperado, intentó disimular una vez más lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Listo?

Pero en vez de empezar a bailar, Draco movió una mano y le colocó dos dedos bajo la barbilla.

-Mírame a mí, Harry.

Había hecho eso un millón de veces, pues Harry tendía a mirarse los pies cuando bailaba, y sin embargo en esa ocasión fue completamente diferente. El tono de voz de Draco, casi íntimo, el roce de sus dedos… Llevaba toda la clase sintiéndose al borde de algo y en ese momento supo qué era ese algo.

Un segundo después se encontró besando a Draco, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras sus lenguas se buscaban ansiosamente, mientras sus manos se acariciaran. Ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado que pudiera ser así, esa _explosión_. Era maravilloso y más maravilloso aún que Draco estuviera devolviéndole el beso y haciendo esos ruiditos casi desesperados.

Estaba besando a Draco.

-¡Oh, mierda! –exclamó, separándose a toda prisa de él.

Draco agachó la cabeza, se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Joder, lo siento… Lo siento.

-No, soy yo quien… Oh, Dios, esto no puede estar pasando.

-Oye… Oye, Harry, olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? –Su voz era firme ahora, incluso un poco dura-. No significa nada, sólo estás un poco confundido. Olvídalo.

Besarle había sido increíble, pero Harry sólo podía pensar en que se suponía que debía casarse con Ginny en sólo cinco días. Cinco días. Y había besado a otro hombre. A Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué clase de cerdo repugnante e infiel era? ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así a Ginny?

-Tengo que irme –dijo, sin mirar a Draco.

-Sí, es lo mejor.

-Gracias por todo.

Harry no había huido en su vida, pero para todo había una primera vez.

* * *

Si hubiera tenido que describir su estado de ánimo durante los siguientes cinco días con una sola palabra, Harry habría optado por "miserable". La culpa le reconcomía y lo peor de todo era que sus dudas acerca de la boda se habían multiplicado. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo habían sido los nervios de la boda, el modo que su subconsciente había elegido para hacerle ver que le daba un poco de miedo la responsabilidad que suponía unirse a alguien para siempre.

Una vocecita en su interior no paraba de reírse de él.

Pero Harry, desesperado, se decía una y otra vez que quería casarse con Ginny. Quería formar parte de los Weasley, ser uno de ellos. Era lo que siempre había soñado.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Hermione, la noche antes de la boda. Ginny iba a dormir en La Madriguera ese día; Ron y Hermione habían ido a Grimmauld Place a cenar con él.

-Sí, claro –mintió-. Sólo un poco nervioso.

-Bueno, mañana es un día importante… -concedió-. Pero ¿seguro que va todo bien? Estar nervioso es normal, pero también lo es estar ilusionado. O sea, mañana vas a casarte, no a enfrentarte a Voldemort ni nada por el estilo.

-Hermione, ya lo sé –dijo, esforzándose en disimular una vez más-. Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

Aquella noche le costó dormirse y allí tumbado contempló el cuadro y la mecedora que Ginny había comprado. Había cosas suyas por todo Grimmauld Place, le había ayudado a decorarlo y a convertirlo en un verdadero hogar, un sitio bonito en el que pasar el resto de su vida juntos, en el que tener hijos. Era lo que siempre había soñado, su propia familia. Y Ginny era increíble, tan guapa y valiente, tan llena de vida. Cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente se sentiría afortunado por tenerla como esposa.

Sobre las seis de la mañana comprendió que ya no iba a dormir más, así que se levantó, se dio una ducha y se afeitó cuidadosamente. Era la última vez que hacía todo eso como soltero. El nudo en su estómago se estaba haciendo tan estrecho que sólo pudo tomarse una taza de té y mordisquear una tostada. Tenía ganas de que todo aquello pasara de una maldita vez. Por suerte la boda era al mediodía, así que no tendría que esperar todo el día mientras trataba de apartar recuerdos indeseados de su cabeza.

Ron, como su padrino, llegó a Grimmauld Place a las once. Ya iba vestido para la boda, por supuesto, y su buen humor animó a Harry. Después de más de una década de amistad, allí estaban los dos, listos para convertirse en hermanos políticos. A Ron le hacía tanta ilusión que Harry fuera a ser oficialmente parte de la familia Weasley como al propio Harry; oyéndolo hablar, cualquiera diría que la guerra de Voldemort había sido sólo un plan suyo para conseguir que su mejor amigo acabara casándose con su hermanita.

A las once y media se fueron a La Madriguera, donde estaba ya todo listo. El Fidelius que Arthur y Molly habían echado ex profeso a La Madriguera mantenía a los periodistas alejados; era la boda del Chico-que-vivió, Corazón de Bruja hasta planeaba sacar un número exclusivo sobre el evento, por lo que le habían dicho. Pero allí sólo había caras amigas, queridas: Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hannah, Luna, su novio Rolf, Kingsley Shacklebolt, el señor Lovegood, McGonagall, Andromeda y el pequeño Teddy… Y por supuesto, todos los Weasleys, incluidas las pequeñas Victoire y Molly y una Dominique casi recién nacida. Harry fue saludándolos a todos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que se alegraba de verlos. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Y sin embargo, la sensación de opresión en el pecho seguía allí y aumentaba cada vez que Seamus bromeaba sobre echar el lazo o Bill le daba una palmadita en la espalda cuando Fleur no miraba y decía "se acabó la buena vida". Aun sabiendo que sólo eran eso, bromas, y que Bill adoraba a su mujer y a sus hijas, Harry se encontró sudando, un sudor frío y pegajoso que empapaba sus axilas y le recorría la espalda.

-Eh, colega –dijo Ron, mientras iban a situarse junto al sacerdote-, ¿estás bien? Parece como si hubieras pillado la gripe o algo así. No tendrás fiebre…

-No, no… Estoy bien.

Era el momento. Ginny hizo su aparición de la mano de Arthur y Harry, pese a todo, contuvo el aliento. Era increíble lo guapa que estaba. El cabello, medio recogido, caía en tirabuzones de fuego sobre sus hombros y su espalda, el vestido realzaba su figura, su cintura estrecha, sus pechos pequeños y redondos. Sus ojos estaban clavados en él, atentos a su reacción y Harry sonrió, dejándole ver que la encontraba espectacular. Ginny pareció relajarse un poco y se colocó a su lado, brillante, un poco nerviosa.

-Queridos amigos –comenzó el sacerdote-, nos hemos reunido aquí para unir mágicamente en matrimonio a Harry y a Ginny.

Oh, joder, estaba pasando de verdad… Se estaba casando con Ginny… La sorpresa de verla tan guapa estaba pasando y Harry volvía a ser consciente del nudo en el estómago, del peso en el pecho. Draco… Maldita sea, ¿por qué lo había besado? ¿Por qué Draco le había devuelto el beso? Si no hubiera sido por eso ahora estaría todo feliz ante la idea de ir a comenzar el resto de su vida con Ginny, no… no con la sensación de estar enfrentándose a la perpetua en Azkaban. Además, era totalmente absurdo. ¿Quién le decía a él que podría ser más feliz con Draco que con Ginny? Vamos, como si Draco y él se hubieran llevado bien, siquiera. Desde luego la cosa había cambiado mucho con las clases y eso, pero seguía resultándole más fácil imaginarse a sí mismo peleando a puñetazos con Draco que teniendo una romántica cena a la luz de las velas o algo así. Draco, con su diminuto apartamento, su orgullo intacto mientras luchaba por ser él mismo tras perder todo lo que una vez le había importado tanto.

-Harry… -Al oír su nombre, Harry dio un respingo y miró al sacerdote con ojos como platos, preguntándose si habría podido leer su mente-. Harry, ¿deseas tomar a Ginevra Molly Weasley como tu legítima esposa, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban de felicidad mientras esperaba su respuesta. Harry miró al resto de los invitados, sus amigos; todos estaban con la misma expresión emocionada. Molly hasta se estaba secando las lágrimas con un pañuelito blanco. Los Weasley. El banquete. Todo estaba preparado ya, listo para la celebración. Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, no podía echarse atrás, era una locura.

Sólo había una cosa que pudiera decir.

* * *

Sus puños se estrellaron contra la puerta de madera, el picaporte no sonaba con bastante fuerza. Estaba cayendo en picado y no tenía ni idea de si iba a poder evitar chocar brutalmente contra el suelo.

-¿Qué coño…? –La cara de Draco pasó de irritada a estupefacta en una décima de segundo-. ¿_Harry_?

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, absolutamente aliviado. No sabía qué habría hecho si no lo hubiera encontrado en casa.

-Draco…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la boda?

Harry negó con la cabeza, apartando de su memoria las expresiones espantadas y casi traicionadas de los Weasley. El corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

-No me he casado.

Draco se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, casi horrorizado, y de repente lo agarró del brazo y lo metió en el interior de su casa de un estirón.

-¿Qué quiere decir que no te has casado?

-Me han preguntado si quería tomar a Ginny como mi legítima esposa y todo eso… Y no quería… Maldita sea, no quería. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es estar contigo.

Draco abrió aún más los ojos.

-Te has vuelto loco. -De repente dio media vuelta y subió a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban a su pequeño apartamento. Harry le siguió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa; al menos Draco no le había echado de allí, eso estaba claro. Cuando estuvieron arriba, Draco meneó la cabeza y repitió su diagnóstico-. Te has vuelto loco, Harry. No puedes… Probablemente lo de verme en peligro ha hecho que se te despierte el instinto protector o algo así, eso es todo.

Harry se habría sentido peor ante esas palabras si no recordara con dolorosa claridad el modo en el que Draco había reaccionado al beso, abriéndose a él, entregándose como si no hubiera nada que deseara más.

-Es curioso –susurró, acercándose a él, acariciándole la mejilla-, porque me siento como si tú me hubieras salvado a mí.

Draco casi pareció acusarlo de jugar sucio.

-Joder, Harry…

Hablar nunca había sido realmente su fuerte, así que Harry acercó despacio la cara a la de Draco, confiando en que éste no se apartara. Era el beso que llevaba días soñando con darle, lento e intenso. Y supo que había hecho lo correcto, por doloroso que hubiera sido. Porque si besar a Draco se sentía así, casarse con Ginny habría sido un completo error. Harry ignoraba si siempre le habían atraído los hombres también o si era simplemente Draco; sólo sabía que en ese momento estaba donde quería estar, haciendo lo que quería hacer. Y con un poco de suerte, así seguiría durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Algunos años después…_

La sala estaba adornada con lirios y narcisos. Los Weasley estaban allí; había costado, pero Harry se había disculpado con ellos sinceramente y poco a poco, empezando por Hermione, habían terminado perdonándolo. También estaban sus amigos, los suyos y los de Draco. Toda la gente que querían.

-¿Estás listo, Harry? –preguntó Draco, sonriente.

-Todo tuyo.

-Barbilla arriba.

Harry sonrió también, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a bailar.

**Fin**


End file.
